Mid-Childa Lyrical Party
by iheartgod175
Summary: Hosting a Lyrical Party in Cranagan was, unsurprisingly, Hayate's brilliant idea. She quickly wishes she hadn't done so, however, as once again she and her friends deal with the wonders, horrors and general craziness that is their fanbase in person! The sequel to Dear Nanoha Fans, now with 100% more wackiness and small NanoFate teasing.


Iheartgod175 presents:

_Mid-Childa Lyrical Party_

Created: June 26th, 2014

Published: August 28th, 2014

Rated: K+-borderline T

Genre: Humor/Parody

Plot: Nanoha and her friends give in to the fans' demands and host a Lyrical Party in Cranagan, and later REALLY wish they didn't do that. The sequel to "Dear Nanoha Fans", with 100% more wackiness. Mentions of NanoFate? Maybe.

A/N: It all started while I was reading over my old Nanoha story, "Dear Nanoha Fans" and thinking about possibly rebooting it. Then, it somehow escalated to thinking "It would be funny if Nanoha and her friends hosted a fan convention." As I said atop, there may be _slight mentions _of NanoFate in later chapters, mainly from the fans in-universe.

Disclaimer: If I owned Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha, I'd be pretty rich. Plus, I'd give Yuuno and Chrono, along with every other character that has been pushed to the side, more roles. And I wouldn't add boatloads of characters in each installment.

* * *

Chapter 1:Important Announcement!

It was a mostly quiet day in Yagami Hayate's office.

Well, it would be if the Lieutenant Colonel weren't cackling evilly at the images she was viewing on her computer.

The brunette was currently wearing a devilish smirk at the gratuitous amount of images of her friends, Nanoha Takamachi and Fate T. Harlaown. Most of them were quite benign, some were a little suggestive, and others were more...intimate, to say the least. Hayate's cat-like grin only grew tenfold as she imagined what they would do if they discovered these images.

Her friends' relationship had been a source of heated debate, not only in the fandom world that she and her friends had recently discovered, but also on Mid-Childa. Many insisted that they were indeed together, and mercilessly bashed anyone who dared to say otherwise.

The truth of the matter was, much to that section of the fandom's delight, Nanoha and Fate were indeed together, and had been for a while. They just didn't come out in public and tell everyone about it.

Well, she thought, that's all going to change soon.

Not long after having sent out the last bit of letters to their fandom (an idea that she had come up with, and it came with some interesting results), she soon got requests from all over Mid-Childa asking if they could host a Lyrical Party in the capital city. She was quite surprised to hear that Nanoha, Fate, Signum, and the rest of the former RF6 members had their Facebook pages flooded with requests.

Hayate also quickly found out that there were certain people that the fans didn't really want to see. Yuuno more or less had to shut down his account because so many people threatened to blast him to bits should he even _dare _show his face to the party. She tried to convince him that such a thing wouldn't happen and that he'd be protected regardless, but the Head of the Infinity Library refused, deciding that his life was more important.

Chrono had received some threats, but nowhere near the level Yuuno had gotten. Nevertheless, the Admiral also declined, stating that he had more important things to do than entertain "possibly crazy fans".

"With the events that I have planned, they'll have no choice but to come," Hayate smirked. "This is going to be fun...for me, at least~"

* * *

_Important Announcement To All Mages and Members of RIOT Force 6!_

_The Time-Space Administration Bureau is pleased to announce the first ever Mid Childan Lyrical Party, which will be held in the great hall of the famed Hotel Augusta. _

_Many important questions will be answered, such as:_

_Are Nanoha and Fate really together, or are they just trolling us?_

_Is Erio really the pimp everyone makes him out to be?_

_And many more!_

_Invitations are out in the lobby. There is a limited supply, so it's first come, first serve. The event is July 15th, so please keep an eye out on that date._

_P.S: Bring presents for Vivio and her friends._

Nanoha's eyes were wide as she read the letter. She had only gone on Facebook to check her updates, and the first thing she saw on her page was Hayate's invitation. The questions on the page reminded her of the various theories their fans had imposed upon them.

The one that really got her thinking was the one about her and Fate's relationship.

"So, you got the news as well, huh?" Fate asked, appearing behind her. Nanoha looked up at her and sighed.

"Just now. Vivio was also telling me about it. Hayate-chan somehow extended invitations to her school and invited all of her friends," Nanoha said. "What about you?"

"I had no choice but to know about it, thanks to Shari," Fate groaned. "She wouldn't stop talking my ear off about it."

"Nyahaha, that's Shari for you," Nanoha replied.

"Anyway, this seems to be a bit soon for a fan convention," Fate replied. "I mean, how is Hayate supposed to pull this off?"

"Don't forget who you're talking about, Fate-chan. This is Hayate-chan. One way or another, she's going to get what she wants," Nanoha said.

It was now Fate's turn to sigh. "I just hope that nobody will be mentally scarred forever at this thing," she said, remembering all of the 'futa Fate' stories that she had learned about from her fans.

"I hope so, too," Nanoha replied. "Yuuno-kun couldn't go anywhere for a week after the letters ended. Thoma-kun got it worse though..."

"I heard he gets a whole lot of hate. Can't blame them, though." Fate shrugged and turned back around to watch her TV show.

Nanoha stared at Fate as though she were crazy. "Fate-chan, I can't believe you would say such a thing!" she gasped.

"What? You didn't really like him either!" Fate shot back. "You told me so when you were ranting about him stealing your job!"

A sweatdrop went down Nanoha's face, and she blushed as she recalled that memory. "Ahahaha...I did say that once, didn't I?" she admitted.

"Either way," Fate said, "I am quite curious to see how this is all going to go..."

* * *

Erio sighed as he read the invitation. He really respected Hayate; he really did.

Other times, though, he seriously considered using Strada's limit break to give her a piece of his mind.

Outside the doors of his dorm room came excited squeals and cries of "We love you, Erio-kun!" from a multitude of girls. Not all of them were terribly supportive of him, and more than one person yelled, "I hope a bridge falls on top of you, you red-headed brat!"

With Caro giving him the death stare from across the room, Erio buried his face into his hands. "What did I do to deserve this?"

* * *

Somewhere across town, Yuuno Scrya wondered the same thing.

"KILL THE FERRET! KILL THE FERRET!" was the chant that came through the doors of his apartment, which was layered with thousands of binding chains and wards to keep everyone out. His door shuddered as the people banged on it.

"We're gonna make sure you don't show up at all at the convention!" one fan yelled.

"You're not going to be a hindrance to Nanoha and Fate anymore!" another shouted.

"Yeah! You do nothing but get in the way! Why can't you let them be happy?!" a third screamed.

"Why don't you and Eclipse Boy come out and face us like real men?" a fourth shouted.

Thoma Avenir gulped, his skin paler than a sheet of paper as the fans continued their enraged shouts. He had come over to the professor's apartment to study some more about the Silver Cross Bible, not face a bunch of crazed fans!

"A-All this because I got a lead role in one of the stories we did?" he asked.

Yuuno sighed. "Welcome to the club."

* * *

A/N: This is super short, I know, but this is only setting the grounds for the wackiness about to come! The next chapter will detail the convention, and possibly a QA panel. So, please stay tuned, and let me know what you think in your reviews!

-iheartgod175


End file.
